The difference Between Black and Grey
by Ginnerva-Riddle
Summary: Not quite an accidental accident sends Ginny to the year 1976. When faced with the new surroundings she is forced to adapt. She learns the black and white don't always make grey.


Okay, so I am trying my hand at a Lucius and Ginny story. If it seems like it has some interest then I will write more chapters. Please keep in mind that I have a three month old daughter, so updates will happen every few days. Please review and let me know what you think.

This will eventually be NC-17

I do not own Harray Potter or any of its characters.

* * *

She shivered, the wind was exceptionally cold for an February morning. She pulled her wand from her robe pocket, refreshing the warming charms on her cloak, they only did so much good though. Why was it so bleeding cold? Sure the castle was made of stone and the windows were just open holes in the wall, but this was a school for wizards. Why couldn't it be warmer inside?. "Ginny!" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she could hear foot steps running up behind her. "Hey Luna" she said as her friend fell in step with her.

"You look tired, did the Nargles keep you up? There is a nasty infestation of them by Gryffindor tower. I told Professor Dumbledore about them, but I don't think he has the cruzle wax needed to really clear up the problem" Ginny stopped completely at the top of the stairs that lead to the dungeons. She looked at Luna with a look of confusion and disbelief while Luna just looked at her expectantly, seeming to be waiting for an answer. Some times the things she said sounded beyond strange, bordering on psychotic. Ginny wasn't sure which was crazier, the things that she said or the fact she honestly believed them. "Luna, I can honestly say no Nargle kept me awake last night..." Was all Ginny could think to say. How exactly do you answer that statement anyway?

"Oh, well that's good then" Luna said as if it was a completely normal thing. For a moment it seemed like the bizarre one sided conversation was going to be over, but then Luna opened her mouth again. "Just be careful because a Nargle bite is what causes Dragon Pox" Ginny shook her head, walking into the potions classroom, choosing to ignore the latest warning from Luna. The cause of Dragon Pox was some parasite that leached onto a wizards magical core. By the time the spots appeared on your skin it was to late to try and administer treatment. To young children it was almost always fatal, and the more powerful you were the more lethal it was. She understood from her father that muggles had a similar virus that they were able to vaccinate their children against, though the wizarding world found the two similarly named diseases were different enough the muggle vaccine could not be modified to fight the magical strain

"Sit" Snape's voice rang through the classroom. Everyone sat down, simmering cauldrons materialized in front of each pair. "You will continue your potion experiment, they are due to be on my desk, with your reports by the end of this class." Most of the class looked panicked, this was a project that accounted for a majority of their grade for the year. Most students didn't even know if their potions would work, Ginny and Luna were in that group of students. They had been working on this potion assignment since the beginning of the school year. First it was theory behind the potion, how you would brew it and now in the final phase of the project was to brew the potion.

The project her and Luna were working on was a potion to slow time down. Their reasoning for trying to make this potion was to allow students more time to study for their exams. Their double potions period flew by and before they knew it they had less then a half hour left. Ten minutes before the lesson ended they finished their potion. It was a slimy looking green, but when they bottled the potion it was the same consistency as water, just how it was supposed to look.

Ginny pulled a four foot roll of parchment from her bag that she and Luna had worked on to go with their potion. "Stop" every student froze in their tracks. "One of every pair will test their potion. You will state your potions desired result, its main ingredients and then one of you will test it" Snape said in an icy voice. Everyone sat down glumly, not many of them had faith in their concoctions.

"Weasley, Lovegood." Snape said causing the two girls to jump. "You will be our first demonstration" They looked at each other for a moment, uncertainty showing on their faces. "I'll test it Luna." Ginny said softly. She turned to face Snape as she took a deep breath. "Our potion is designed to slow down time in order to allow students more time to study for their exams. The main ingredients are willow root and dragons blood." she said in a confidant voice despite that not being how she felt.

"How exactly do you plan on demonstrating this?" Snape asked in a condescending tone. "When I take the potion I will become blurry. The potion allows one hour to pass in the space of five minutes. I will go up to the Gryffindor common room, change out of my uniform, come back here and complete my divination essay before the potion wears off and I rejoin normal time" she said in a smooth voice. "Bottoms up" she said as she looked at Luna. She raised the potion vial to her lips, grimacing at the putrid taste.

At first it seemed like nothing happened, then Ginny doubled over in pain. It felt like her insides were melting and her skin felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending felt like it was exploding. She was seconds away from giving in to unconsciousness when everything got very bright. Her entire body was emitting a blinding light that flooded the entire potions classroom. Then it all was just gone. The light, Ginny and her screams of pain were just gone. Not even the potion vial she had been holding remained. "Buggering hell" Snape said in a voice quite so no one could hear. He knew exactly what happened to Miss Weasley. He would kill Dmbledore.

* * *

1976

* * *

Sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors sat in the potions classroom, Slughorn going on about preparing for their exams well, because you never know what's going to happen. Just as he finished saying that the whole room was filled with a blinding light. An odd sound, almost like whimpering was heard for a few seconds before a loud thud and the clattering of something hitting the ground. When the light cleared the whole class just stared in shock. There was an over turned table and potion supplies all over the floor, and in the center of the mess was a girl. She wore a Hogwarts uniform but it didn't seem quite right, it was different some how.

Slughorn managed to find his voice after a few minutes, clearing his throat. "Well... Yes. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape take our guest up to the hospital wing while I fetch the Headmaster... The rest of you off to your next lesson" he said in a shaken voice as he disappeared into his office, presumably to floo call Dumbledore.

Lucius looked at the girl on the floor with interest. A girl appearing in the middle of their potions class bathed in blinding light was far more interesting then anything that had happened in the last six years here. With a flick of his wand she was levitating in front of him. "Come on Severus, lets get this done... It's a good excuse to miss Binn's lesson at any rate" Lucius said. "I wonder where she came from..." Severus said as he walked along. "Who knows."

"Ah, yes, this must be the young woman Horace said he was sending up. That will be all boys, off with you..." Madame Pomfrey bustled, shooing them out as soon as Ginny was laid on one of the bed. Instantly she started running every test she could think of to check for damage, potion poisoning, or magical malady.

"Ah, this must be our young lady visitor. What is your diagnosis Poppy?" Abus asked as he strode in to the hospital wing, Slughorn shuffling nervously behind him. "Physically there is nothing wrong with her. Her magical core is a little off, but a quick pepper up potion and a stabilizing potion will fix that. Though what caused it I couldn't hazard a guess. She had some potion in her system. But for the life of me I can't identify it." Poppy said in irritation. There had never been one patient at Hogwarts she was unable to cure. Now there was a strange girl who appeared in a bright flash of light and she had no idea why. "So there is nothing wrong with her then?" Albus asked, studying the girl in the bed carefully. There was something familiar about her, and yet he was certain he had never seen her before. But he could not ignore the strange nagging he had seen her face before, or at least someone with similar features.

"No, not exactly..." Poppy started uncertainly, about to launch into a detailed account of the little she did know. "Good, then wake her" Albus said, cutting off the Medi-witch. "Check her for a wand first." He added. They were after all in a war, and one could never be to careful. Poppy rolled her eyes but did as she as told never the less. She quickly located the girls wand in her robe pocket, handing it to Albus before pointing her own wand at the girl "Ennervate"

At first it seemed to not work, then Ginny slowly started to stir. She moaned, every muscle in her body hurt. What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was leaving lunch. She was heading to her transfigurations class. Where was she? She groaned again, trying to open her eyes. She quickly raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. "Bloody hell" she mumbled. She ran her hands over her face, trying to wipe the cobwebs from her mind.

Someone cleared their throat caused Ginny to jump a foot off the bed. "Professor!" Se gasped, one hand flying to her heart. "Geez Professor Dumbledore you startled me. What happened?" She asked, looking up as the Headmaster. "I was thinking of asking you that very question." Ginny gave him a confused look. Surly Dumbledore would know what happened, nothing ever stayed secret in this school, she certainly had no idea why she was in the hospital wing. "Professor, I'm not sure what you mean. I don't remember... What are you doing back Professor Slughorn?" Ginny asked, noticing the squat man for the first time.

"I was unaware I went anywhere my dear." He said with a jovial laugh, pleased to see this young lady was unharmed. "Professor, what's going on?" Ginny asked again, her frustration evident. "Why don't you tell us what you remember first." Albus said, sitting in a conjured wing backed chair. Ginny let out a frustrated sound, taking a deep breath. "Fine"

She didn't say anything for a minute, trying to remember the hazy details. "I woke up this morning, went to breakfast, then my morning classes... I had a free period I spent in the library. I went to lunch. Then I had transfigurations. Then..."she sighed, screwing her eyes shut and concentrating really hard. "Oh, I remember going to potions class. I was talking to Luna while we finished up our potion. Sna... Professor Snape Made us sample our potions. Then I remember this blinding light and feeling like my body was exploding... Then nothing." She said.

"I see" he said vaguely, earning another irritated noise from Ginny. "What potion were you working on?" He asked, raising his hand to stop Horace from saying anything. "Well we were working on our experimentation project. Luna and I were trying to create a potion that would allow us to slow down time. Essentially spending an hour in the space of five minutes" she said lightly. She did all the brewing work, Luna was more into the theory, Ginny really had no idea how it worked. "Well, that is where something askew." Ginny was now very confused. "Messing with time is a dangerous thing. Many wizards have met their end when messing with time." He said, and Ginny knew he was about to launch into a lecture on the morality of messing with time. "What year is it?"

Dumbledore's question caught her completely off guard. Why would he be asking her such an odd question? "I beg your pardon Professor?" She said in a small voice, not liking where his line of questioning was going. "What year is it?" He asked again calmly, a twinkle in his eye. "1998" she answered after a long silence, her panic mounting by the second. "Well Poppy, that would account for the discrepancy in her magical core. She has decided to pay a visit to us from twenty-two years in the future." Albus said as if it were a perfectly normal thing to happen.

Ginny started laughing hysterically, a sort of panicked mania to the noise. "That is a good one professor. Did the twins put you up to this? Even they could have talked you into such a joke. Then a new hallucinogenic product? Glamours to look like Slughorn and Dumbledore?" She rattled off scenarios, each one sounding more and more panicked. "Come on guys, where are you hiding? This joke isn't funny anymore!" She said on the verge of hyperventilating. Madame Pomfrey grabbed a calming draught, practically shoving it down the throat of the hysterical girl. It took a few minutes to calm Ginny down, but once she was she looked at Dumbledore, panic still in her eyes simply smoothed over. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

" Well Ms...?" Ginny opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off. "Actually, best you don't give me your name, or any identifying details." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps a pseudonym you'd like to go by while you're here?" Ginny thought for a minute. She could create a whole new identity, no one knew her here. She could be anyone, anything. The thought of being stuck in 1976 was sounding more appealing as she thought about it. "Melody... Melody Quinn" she said with a nod of her head. Yes, she defiantly liked the name. "Well then Ms. Quinn. We shall get you sorted and some school supplies. Unfortunately our school year is almost over so you will only be joining our classes for another three months. Then it will be summer break." He rattled on. Ginny felt she should almost be taking notes. "We will have to make an exception to the rule against students staying the summer. To be honest it will take a lot if research to find a way to send you home. I do not know how long you will be here. I believe it goes with out saying that you are not to reveal any of your future knowledge to anyone. Even the slightest thing could drastically change the course of history." Ginny nodded, yeah, like she wanted anyone knowing she was a freak from another time. "Well, with that being all lets go to my office and have you sorted."

* * *

Melody spent the afternoon in Diagon alley buying school supplies with the money Dumbledore had given her from a school fund. Most of it was pretty basic stuff; school uniforms, books, potion ingredients and quills. The only things she got that weren't on her supply list was a trunk and the prettiest dress she saw while she was in Madame Milkins.

She stood in a side room off the great hall waiting for Dumbledore to introduce her to the school. He had wanted to simply sort her in his office and make a small announcement and basically let her introduce herself to her classmates at her table. But Ginny had pointed out if he did that most people would assume he was hiding something and the rumors would cause more of a problem then what ever story he went with. Truth was she just wanted to be the focus of attention.

Here, she wasn't the forgotten youngest of seven. She wasn't just another Weasley. She wasn't the girl who followed Harry around in her first year. And she wasn't the girl who got possessed by a diary and set a dangerous monster loose on an unprepared school. Here she could be anyone she wanted to be. She wanted to be the center of attention, she wanted to be popular and she wanted to be someone everyone wanted. Here she could be anything, and she was going to take advantage of it as long as she could. Which seemed like it might be a while, Dumbledore did not seem sure when he would be able to send her back to her own time..

"With that being said it is my pleasure to introduce our newest student, Ms. Quinn" she had been lost in her own thoughts and hadn't heard the whole introduction so she was not sure what Dumbledore said, but she knew he hadn't given any details. He had already told her he would allow her to make up what ever back story she felt like. She strode through the doors, gliding gracefully to the front of the staff table where the sorting hat sat on a stool. Being mysterious was giving her a confidence she didn't have before.

She sat on the stool, the sorting hat being place on her head. "Ah, Ms. Weasley. How curious, we met almost six years ago and yet we won't meet for another sixteen years... Ah, but don't worry. After all who would I tell? I rarely get visitors this late in the year. Now lets see where to put you... You were in Gryffindore before? Why did I..." Ginny sighed inwardly, this was taking almost as long as her first sorting. "I wanted you to put me in Slytherin. You insisted I had to go in to Gryffindore. Some nonsense about having to put me where I needed to be in order to get where I belonged..." Ginny responded to the voice in her mind. "How peculiar, you should not have lived in Godric's house. You truly belong with Slytherin's children. But I have many years to think over why I will put you in Gryffindor..." She furrowed her brow a little, the hat said she belonged in Slytherin, when she was eleven she wanted to be in Slytherin like her friend Tom had been, before she knew who he was. But the hat insisted she belong in Gryffindor... "Slytherin!" The hat yelled for everyone to hear.

Maybe the hat only put her in Gryffindor because she came back in time and told it she had been in Gryffindor... She shook those thoughts from her mind, she couldn't dwell on things like that, they would only serve to give her a headache. She stood up, a smile gracing her lips as she walked to the clapping table. The crest on her uniform changed into a Slytherin crest. She sat down on one of the few empty seats. It took a moment for her to realize who she was sitting across from and beside. "Hello. My name is Narcissa Black, this is Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape." The girl to her right said with a charming smile, extending her hand. Ginny shook her hand offering a warm smile in return. She had always pictured Narcissa Malfoy as a snobby and stuck up person. Ginny figured she and Lucius would act like Draco did. But the girl in front of her seemed friendly and warm, nothing like what she expected Slytherin's to be.

"It's wonderful to meet you Narcissa, I'm Melody" she said with a warm smile. She turned to Lucius and Severus with the same warm smile. "It's wonderful to meet you both." She shook hands with Severus but when she shook Lucius' hand she was surprised when he pressed his lips to her hand. "A pleasure." He said with a charming smile. Ginny was not sure why that action sent shivers down her spine, but it was pleasant.

"What year are you in Melody?" Narssica asked as the food appeared on the table. "Sixth, what about you?" Ginny asked in response putting some beef on her plate. "We are sixth years too. Kind of exciting having you actually. There are only two other girls in our year." Narcissa said. "There are plenty of boys, but only the three... Well four of us girls now" she continued in a bubbly voice.

"So, Melody, we are all dying to know why you transferred schools." Narcissa said. Ginny smiled, for some reason she found the girls bubbly personality quite charming and endearing. "I want to work for the ministry after school and Hogwarts offers the best N.E.W.T.S level classes in potions and charms so I transferred." Ginny said with a nonchalant shrug. "Interesting." Lucius said with a smirk. "So, care to explain why you showed up in the middle of a potions class unconscious and in a veil of blinding light?" He expected Melody to stutter and come up with some stupid explanation. The gullible student body might believe she was a simple transfer student but the three of them did not believe it for one second, something was very off about Melody Quinn.

"Tsk tsk tsk" she clicked her tongue with a mischievous smile. "I can't give you all my secrets Mr. Malfoy." She said lightly not sure what she should call him. "You might grow bored with me before you discover what game I'm playing" what ever he had been expecting her to say that was not it. He smirked, this girl was far more interesting then the girls in this school, with the exception of a select few. She was a mystery he fully intended to discover. He raised his goblet slightly with a smirk. "Touché Ms. Quinn. A very Slytherin answer. But I warn you, I am very good at these kinds of games." He said "and call me Lucius." She raised her goblet in response, accepting his challenge. "Only if you will call me Melody." She said.

* * *

Three months had passed since her arrival in 1976, and the four of them were thick as thieves. Ginny had never had such wonderful friends, and even the other Sytherins were more friendly and inviting then the Gryffindors she had known in her own time. She knew why too. The entire school seemed to isolate their house. Especially with the war going on, everyone seemed to hate Slytherins. All they had was each other, and they were okay with that.

Ginny had embraced her life as Melody Quinn, she felt as if she had really always been Melody. Ginny Weasley died the second she started writing in that journal, Ginny was nothing more then a mask she wore to protect herself. She loved being free from everyone's expectation of her. Her mother expecting her to be nothing more then a brood mare for some wizard, most of the wizarding world expecting her to marry Harry, Dumbledore expecting her to remain the perfect little girl for the light and Ron expecting her to never be interested in boys. Here she was free. No one cared except a her little cliche and she loved it.

Her bare feet dangled in the water as she laid sprawled by the edge of the lake, soaking in the wonderful sun. "Mel!" She sighed when she heard someone calling her name. She had so been enjoying the quiet, but she wouldn't really complain. She sat up, squinting her eyes against the bright light. Narcissa was running excitedly toward her, Lucius and Severus trailing behind her at a more subdued pace. "Cissa, calm down. Bloody hell what's all the excitement about?" She asked laughing at her friends frenzied look. She propped herself up on her elbows as Narcissa almost had to skid to a stop. "I just got the most exciting letter from papa!" She said taking a minute to compose herself as she sat down next to Melody.

"Okay Cissa, I'll bite. What did your father say?" Melody asked, yawning a little. "Well, I wrote him a few weeks ago and told him all about you. I told him how your parents died when you were little and normally you stay at school during the summer. And naturally Papa can't say no to me, so you'll be spending the summer with me" Melody smiled, it would be wonderful to not have to spend the summer here, and she did love Cissa. "That sounds amazing Cissa! Thank you sooo much!" Melody said giving Narcissa a big hug.

"That isn't even the best part! Since I turn seventeen this summer Papa is letting us have the villa in France all to ourselves this summer. Bella and her new husband live near by so Papa said it would be fine if we stay there alone. And papa also said we can go on a shopping spree in Paris!" Narcissa squealed in delight at the prospect. Melody joined her in the giddy noises, the idea did sound like a lot of fun. "I see you have filled her in on all the news." Severus said sitting down beside Narcissa, drawing her in to his lap.

Narcissa giggled as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Okay simmer down you two, last thing we need is Flitwick seeing you two and docking another fifty points" she said with a laugh before Narccissa and Severus could start anything. "Honestly such a display in public! You two need to have more class." Lucius said with a smirk as he sat down next to Melody. "Oh come off it Malfoy! This year alone you've been caught with six different girls in six different alcoves around the school in varied states of undress." Narcissa quipped. Melody started laughing at the look on Lucius' face. "Luc... You don't do innocent very well, just stop!" She gasped out between laughs.

He shrugged, leaning against a tree. "So since you'll be staying with Narcissa I expect we'll be able to hang out a lot this summer." Lucius said. "Her father will no doubt mention it to my father, and a few well placed hints will have the four of us living it up in Paris for the summer" Lucius said confidently. "Well, that does sound like fun. You and me hanging out in France while Severus and Cissa make love all summer. I'll be lucky if I see her at all" she said with an over exaggerated sigh. "Ow!" Melody squeaked, rubbing her head where Narcissa had just smacked her. "What?" Melody asked innocently.

The topic of conversation quickly changed to the last week of school. The sixth years had already finished all their exams so they were not doing anything, mostly they spent time in Hogsmead. Melody looked at her three friends. Life was perfect. She was spending the summer in an exciting country, with her best friends and she would be able to go on a shopping spree and buy anything she wanted. Life was great.

"Um... Melody?" She was pulled from her thoughts by some little kid. The boy did not look older then a second year and the yellow and black tie gave him away as a Hufflepuff. "What do you want?" Melody sneered, not wanting her fun afternoon spoiled by some stupid little kid. "Um... Professor.. Well, the Headmaster said..." There was a little snickering from Narcissa, something Severus whispered to her apparently was amusing. "Spit it out mudblood" Lucius said, annoyed. "Dumbledore wanted me to give you this!" He practically threw a letter on the ground as he ran away.

"God, is it just me or are the younger years getting more and more pathetic?" Narcissa asked as she watched the Hufflepuff run off crying. "What does Dumbledore want?" It wasn't often the headmaster summoned a student, unless something bad happened. "It doesn't say... Just says to come to his office..." Melody said, standing up. "I'll meet you guys at dinner, I don't know how long this will take." She shouldered her bag, smirking at Lucius. She waited till she was a bit away before saying "have fun being a third wheel!"

* * *

"Sugar Quills" she said to the large gargoyle, waiting as it jumped out of the way to reveal the winding staircase. She knocked on the large door, hearing a heated, angry sounding, conversation. "Albus you can't allow that girl to leave the school this summer! Here she can be monitored but once she leaves who knows what will happen! She could drastically alter history!" A female voice she couldn't quite place said. "With the friends she keeps she could be a You-know-who supporter. What if she tells him things about the future and then what? He'll use that information to destroy the wizarding world!" By now the voice sounded hysterical.

"Shh, Sybil there is no need to worry. I have looked in to this girls mind and found her family is entirely loyal to the light. Even some of Voldemort's future plans." Albus said in a calming voice. Melody smirked, she was so glad she had learned Oclumency. Dumbledore thought she was loyal to him and even believed fake memories she had set up a long time ago to protect her mind. "Shh" she was not sure which voice had shushed but the next thing she heard was Dumbledore telling her to come in. "Ah yes, Ms. Quinn!" He said in a pleasant voice. "Lemon drop?" She shook her head "No thank you, sir" she politely declined.

Melody sat down on one of the wing backed chairs across the desk from Dumbledore. "Hello professor Trelawny." She said in a indifferent tone. "You wanted to see me professor Dumbledore?" Melody asked as Trelawny left the office. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you about the reality of you going to your own time. Professor Sughorn and I are having difficulty reversing the potion you created." He said in a serious tone, the twinkle gone from his eye. "You could possibly be stuck here for a few months, maybe even years. It is imperative that you do not alter history in any way, the consequences could be disastrous." He said, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, 'god could anything be more ridiculous?'

"Because of this potential problem you will be staying here this summer." he said as if it was some wonderful opportunity he was giving her. "You will be allowed chaperoned visits to Digon Alley to obtain your school supplies for next year." He was acting as if he was allowing her such a wonderful luxury, his condescending tone was only making her want to hex him. "With all due respect, Professor" she said in a obviously forced polite voice. "You can not hold me here against my will, and I will not remain here this summer. I will be spending the summer where I decide and you can not stop me" she said in a forceful voice.

What Dumbledore did next surprised her, his grandfatherly persona dropped and he looked truly frightening. "Ms. Quinn. I do believe you have misunderstood me. I was not suggesting you stay here this summer. You have no choice." He said in an icy voice that gave her the chills. "You can't hold me prisoner here! I could go to the ministry and have you brought up on charges." She said in a furious voice. There was no way she would let him keep her here.

"The ministry won't do anything, you are an orphan here. That makes you a ward of the ministry. I am sure they will agree with me that you need to remain here." He said. Instantly he changed again, he once again looked friendly and that perpetual twinkle back in his eye. "Now, run along, you don't want to miss dinner" he said

Melody stormed out. How could he? She would not be his prisoner here. He was a pompous old bafoon if he thought he could keep her locked away. A smirk settled on her lips, she could out wit Dumbledore. It would just take some guts and careful planning. She went to the great hall, looking for her friends. "Lucius, I need a favor." She said in a serious voice. "Mel, what did Dumbledore want?" Narcissa asked a little confused.

Melody just waved her hand, dismissing the question. "Look, later okay. Malfoy, I need a favor." She said again. "What?" He asked skeptically, raising an eye brow at her. "I need to speak with your father, tonight. It is very important. And it has to be some place where Dumbledore can't over hear us." She said cryptically.

He stared at her for several minutes. He knew by now she would not answer any questions he asked, and the three of them had been asking her for months what her real story was. Something told him now he would get answers. "Fine, on one condition." He said. She had known he wouldn't do anything for her for free, she just wondered what the cost would be. "What condition?" She asked skeptically. "You let the three of us come along and listen." She nodded, she would end up telling them anyway. This saved her having to repeat herself.

Melody sat in the common room with Narcissa and Severus. They were waiting for Lucius to return from the floo room to let them know if his father could meet with her tonight. "My father said he will meet with you right now, but I have to warn you. The Dark Lord is there so be careful what you say. I really hope you know what your getting yourself in to Mel." Lucius said.

She nodded her head, numbly walking toward the floo room. There was no turning back now, and strangely she found she did not want to. She felt this was right. She needed an ally in this time, one with enough power to out maneuver Dumbledore. She didn't happen to escape the prison she grew up in to find herself in another one.

She took a deep breath and a handful of floo powder, this was her chance to be someone important. She could provide answers for sure that no seer could. "Malfoy manor" she called clearly, dropping the powder on the ground. She clamped her eyes tightly as she began to swirl in the bright green flames, hot air licked around her as she slowed to a stop. "God I hate flooing" she mumbled to herself.

She dusted herself off quickly, a house elf appearing in front of them. "Master Lucius! Master is expecting you in his study." Lucius nodded, leading the quartet down a long hallway. The only sound was the clicking of their shoes on the marble floor and the soft sound of their breathing. The entire atmosphere was tense as if they all knew what ever was going to happen would change their lives for ever.

She moved to the front of the group once they reached a large oak door. She had requested this audience with Lord Malfoy and she needed to show she was not a coward. She raised her hand, knocking softly on the door. "Enter" the voice was cold and instantly she recognized it. She pushed to door open coming face to face with Lord Voldemort. He looked so familiar to her. He was older then when she had interacted with his memory, he had to be late forties almost, but his face had not changed very much. "My lord" she said with a bow before turning to Abraxas Malfoy. She was struck by how handsome he was, she could tell the family resemblance was very strong. Lucius would look like a carbon copy of his father once he grew up.

"Lord Malfoy" Melody said with a curtsy, as was tradition when greeting a pureblood of higher standing then yourself. "Thank you for granting me a meeting at such short notice and I do apologize for the lateness of the hour." Abraxas seemed pleased with her respect for him and of pureblooded traditions. "Yes yes, please sit. My son has told me about you. Curious though he gives me no detail of your past." He said, he had been curious about this girl since his son described how she had materialized during one of their classes. The Dark Lord had actually given him the task of bringing her to him, so when his son said she wanted to meet with him he seized the opportunity and had called the Dark Lord.

"You seem aquainted with me and yet I don't know who you are." Voldemort said, looming over the redhead as she sat down in the chair closest to the two older men. Lucius was uncomfortable letting Melody be so close to Voldemort, she had no idea what that man was capable of. She had never seen the horros he could preform. As much as he was concerned about her he was not stupid enough to get in between them. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus sat down on a small sofa behind Melody. The three of them were already branded, so being in the presence of the Dark Lord was not a new thing to them, but it was still terrifying.

"My lord, I will answer all your questions and tell you what ever you would like to know." Melody said. "But I am afraid that my story is very long and complicated. Perhaps some Vertiserum would serve to speed the process along so you don't have to question my honesty or loyalty, My lord." She said bowing her head respectfully. "Very good" Voldemort seemed impressed by this girl, she was not afraid of him but she respected him. The followers who were not afraid of him but held him in respect were more often his most devoted followers. He snapped his fingers, a small house elf appeared "Master Riddle be wanting mitsy?" The little creature squeaked. "Bring me a bottle of Vertiserum." He said.

The elf was back in a matter of seconds with a vial that appeared to be filled with water. Melody took the vial, uncorked it, and allowed five drops to fall on to her tongue. Her eyes glazed over and she felt the potion take effect.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked.

"I was born Ginerva Molly Weasley, but my name is Melody Elizabeth Qinn." Melody answered. She had found some name change forms from the ministry and filed them to truly become Melody Quinn.

"How did you materialize on Hogwarts grounds?" That was the question everyone wanted the answer to. You weren't supposed to be able to aparate inside Hogwarts grounds, so the fact this girl was able to was astounding.

"I technically never was off Hogwarts grounds" she said, her blank expression showing she was still under the effects of the truth potion.

"How did you materialize in a potions classroom on February eighth?" He snapped, losing patience slightly.

"I was in potions class in the year 1998 took a potion of my own invention. It had an adverse effect that sent me back to this year." She droned in a monotone voice.

No one said anything for a minute. If she hadn't been under the truth potion no one would have believed her. No one knew quite how to proceed. She was a time traveler, from the future. The possibilities were endless. Tom could get all the information about his future to avoid failed plans. A greedy smirk twisted his lips.

"Am I the ruler of the wizarding world in 1998?" Voldemort asked excitedly, sounding much like a child at Christmas.

Melody shook her head sadly. "No my lord. The wizarding world is still at war."

"How is it possible after twenty-two years we are still at war?!" Voldemort demanded angrily

He hadn't meant to ask anyone in particular, it was more of an angry outburst. But Melody took it as a question any way. "My lord you have not been waging war for twenty-two years. In five years, on Halloween night, you will be temporarily thrown from power... and your body come to think about it. You are brought back to physical form in 1995. And for three years have been attempting to regain power"

Before anyone could interject she continued, the potion starting to wear off. "Two attempts failed to bring you back, that I know of." She said, looking up at Lord Voldemort. "My lord, I pledge my undying loyalty to you" she said in an adoring voice.

He smiled greedily, this girl could be his secret weapon. He could avoid that mishap in five years that would cast him out of his body. "We will discuss things alone at a later date. I will not brand you. Your information is to valuable to have you marked. I will summon Lucius if I need you." With that he swept out of the room, cloak billowing behind him.

Melody shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thick cobwebs caused by the truth potion. "As interesting as that was what did you want an audience with me regarding?" Abraxas asked tiredly, it was almost two in the morning and he was exhausted.

"Dumbledore is trying to force me to stay at the school this summer under the guise that I am an orphan." Melody said. "And even though my birth parents are alive I am not born yet. So it will be kind of hard to dispute him." She was hoping this whole night would not be in vain. "I was hoping someone as powerful within the Ministry as your self could help me." She added with a small adoring smile. It couldn't hurt to schmooze a little. "I have been invited to spend the summer with Narcissa Black, so I am merely asking you to force Dumbledore to let me be."

"I will look in to your problem." She took that as the dismissal it was meant to be. "Thank you Lord Malfoy." She bowed slightly as the four of them exited.

They returned to the Sytherin common room, Melody sat down on a chair by the slowly dying fire. She was not quite sure why but she felt physically drained. She looked at the other three quarters of their little group. They walked over and sat down looking like zombies. Blank faces seemed a million miles away. For several minutes they just sat there in silence.

The explosion she knew was coming was only stilled for a few short minutes. She had expected Narcissa to be the one to explode first, but to her surprise it was Lucius who all but screamed "A TIME TRAVELER?!" Melody's eyes widened "shhhh! Are you barmy?" She clapped a hand over his mouth to silence any further screaming. "You want the whole school to know?! Dumbledore will explode if he finds out anyone knows" she hissed, her face only inches from Lucius' "now, do you promise you can act like a man of breeding instead of acting like a mudblood buffoon?" She waited till Lucius nodded before she removed her hand and returned to her seat.

"I will answer one question each, then we have to go to bed. I am exhausted!" She said with a large yawn "actually, lets talk tomorrow. I'm going to pass out soon." She yawned again, disappearing to the girls dormitory before any of them could object.

* * *

The last week of term passed painfully slowly. Mr. Malfoy had not sent word that he had fixed her problem with Dumbledore and Tom had not sent word of when he wanted to meet for her to give him more information. Narcissa had told her father what Dumbledore was trying to do to Melody and all but begged him to do something, and what ever Narcissa wanted she got from her father, and yet there was still no word. She had packed as if she would be leaving this summer, but as the week wore on it looked more and more likely that her summer in Paris wouldn't happen.

"Mel, an owl just dropped this off in the common room for you." Severus said as he entered her dormitory, handing her an envelope. "Oh great, another summons from Dumbledore..." She mumbled. "Sev, I think I will go insane if I have to stay here with that crack pot all summer" she said with a heavy sigh. "It'll be fine Mel. If he tries to force you to stay here we'll come bust you out" Severus said with a light laugh.

She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You know Sev, I would never have imagined you were so sweet." She said lightly. "You know me from the future?" He probed, they were always trying to get information from her and now she finally seemed to be giving it to them. "Mhmm" she mumbled, she couldn't care less about changing the future any more, as long as it bettered the lives of the people she cared about then she saw no harm. "How?" He asked, trying to prompt her to continue.

"You are a potions master, you teach potions here in the future" she said as if it was obvious. "Are you kidding me?" He shouted in indignation. "Me, teach a bunch of dunderhead brats?" He demanded, certain she was joking. Melody started laughing, his reaction really was to funny. "Yup, you are the scariest potions master in the world. You strike fear in to the hearts of your students and make first years cry" she said in a dramatic voice as if announcing a contest contestant.

"That's all I do in the future? My life is doomed to the lowly field of teaching?" He almost looked depressed. She leaned over to give him a comforting hug. "No, you also are a spy for The Dark Lord against Dumbledore's army" she said. Sure she wasn't supposed to know what went on in the order meetings, but the twins extendable ears made eavesdropping so easy! She smiled when Severus puffed up his chest proudly. "That's more like it" he said with a satisfied smirk. He gave her a quick hug, feeling pretty good about the future.

Severus stood up to leave, stopping just before the door. "Um, Mel I was hoping you could help me" he said seeming a bit nervous all of the sudden. "I was actually thinking of asking Narcissa to marry me. And I was wondering if you knew if we are together in the future." She knew in her own time line Narcissa was married to Lucius, but she couldn't split up Severus and Narcissa. They were so cute and so in love. Plus if her and Lucius were truly meant to be together nothing she did would change that. She smiled at him, nodding her head. "Yeah, I mean I don't know you all that well since you're my professor. But you too seem really happy" she lied with a perfect straight face. "You should definitely ask her!"

He smiled at her, Melody was really one of the few people he would ever call a true friend. "Your a girl.." she cut him off with a laugh, not letting him finish where ever he was going with that sentence. "Well spotted Sev! Next you'll let me know Dumbledore is ancient!" she was laughing so hard she nearly fell off her bed. "What I was saying was, you're a girl could you help me pick her ring?" he asked, not amused by her antics in the slightest. Melody rolled her eyes at the sour expression on his face. "Come off it Sev, I was only teasing. Of course I will help you pick out her ring" she added with a smirk. "Thank you. Now come on, you better not ignore him." He said mentioning the summons Dumbledore sent her.

She once again found herself knocking on Dumbledore's office door. She was hoping he had some change of heart and was not going to try and keep her here. He probably wanted her to see how his side of this stupid war was right and she needed to help him at all costs. To many people had helped Dumbledore at all costs and had paid the ultimate price. She no longer believed in his cause, and she wasn't willing to die for anyone.

"Enter" the familiar drawl rang out. She pushed the door open, hiding her surprise to see Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black and a woman she didn't recognize sitting with Professor Dumbledore. "Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you again. I trust you're well?" She asked with a small curtsy, turning to Cygnus Black after receiving a "wonderful Ms. Quinn" from Abraxas Malfoy. "Lord Black, it is an honor to meet you" she said with a respectful curtsy. "Narcissa has told me so many wonderful things about you sir." She said with a smile. "As she has told me about you Ms. Quinn. She seems particularly fond of you, and I know my angel is so thrilled to have a girl friend." He said as he turned to the unknown woman beside him. "Ms. Quinn, this is Millicent Baghold, Minister of Magic. Minister, this is the bright young lady I was telling you about over lunch yesterday"

"Ah yes, yes!" The woman took Melody's hand in her own thick hands, practically shaking her arm off. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Madame Minister." She said with a polite smile, pulling her hand away slowly as not to appear rude. "You sent for me Headmaster?" She asked innocently, finally addressing the headmaster, keeping her smirk hidden. The headmaster looked furious, or as furious as he could with out dropping his grandfatherly act. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. black have brought to my attention that you have been invited to spend the summer with their children" he said in what she was sure was meant to be a jovial voice.

"Yes professor." She said with a triumphant smile. "Mr. Black has graciously invited me to spend the summer with him." She said softly, putting on a sad face when the minister turned to look at her. "I was actually finishing my letter to Lord Black when you sent for me. Unfortunately Lord Black, Headmaster Dumbledore won't allow me to leave the school this summer." She said in a carefully manufactured disappointed voice. She noticed a Dumbledore's eye twitch, she couldn't wait to go celebrate. She finally had connections that could out maneuver Dumbledore. "Because I am an orphan I am a ward of the Ministry and therefore I am not allowed to leave a Ministry controlled environment." She added, a small tear slipping down her cheek. 'God am I good at this or what?'

"What?" Minister Baghold asked surprised. "My dear I had no idea, I am so sorry about your parents. Lord Black it is very gracious of you to invite this poor girl into your home for the summer." The minister said in a patronizing voice. 'God, I didn't think anyone could be more of an obnoxious blowhard than Fudge' Melody thought as she looked at the Minister. She was playing right into their hands. Dumbledore looked rather annoyed that he was loosing. "I'm sure the headmaster was simply saying he needed to get permission from the ministry for you to leave for the summer Ms. Wind" Melody bit her lip to keep from snapping at the woman. "It's Quinn, ma'am. And professor Dumbledore specifically said that I was not allowed to leave the school unless chaperoned by him."she said softly.

"I'm sure you'll agree with me, Headmaster, that Lord Black is more then qualified to look after Ms. Binn this summer" she said as if she had not heard anything Melody had just said. Dumbledore looked hard at Melody, who wore a satisfied smirk. He turned a false smile to the minister "of course Millicent, I believe Ms. Quinn simply misunderstood what I meant when I said she needed to stay, temporarily." He said. "Wonderful, then I look forward to seeing you again this summer at Lord Black's summer gala." The minister said looking at her watch. "Well headmaster, I must be going. Lots of meetings to attend to, it seems like the life of Minister is not as glamorous as one might think" she said with an obnoxious giggle.

"Of course Madame Minister, I look forward to it" Melody said in a silky voice. "I must finish packing. I will see you tomorrow Lord Black." She said before adding "it was a pleasure to see you again Lord Malfoy" she said with a polite smile. She watched as all three left through the floo, leaving just her and Dumbledore in his office. "Well Ms. Quinn, it would seem you have circumvented my plans for your protection. I only hope you are not putting yourself in a situation you do not understand." He said in an attempt to guilt her in to staying. "You don't want to accidentally let something slip that could have disastrous consequences." He said in a level tone.

"I'm sure I am misunderstanding you again Professor. That certainly sounded like a threat" she said innocently.

"Yes, a misunderstanding" he mused as she walked out of the office.

* * *

She shrunk down her trunk with a wave of her wand. She needed to find Narcissa and get down to the train station. Lucius and Severus were supposed to be meeting them down there in fifteen minutes. She checked all around her area, making sure she didn't leave anything. She was kneeling on the ground, looking under her bed when she saw a small velvet box. How on earth did it get under her bed, and more importantly, what was it? Judging by how it was laying it had fallen off her bed.

She reached under her bed to grab the box, seeing an envelope a few feet away. She grabbed both items, sitting cross legged on the floor. Out of all the things she expected to find had fallen under her bed a mysterious black box and letter was not it. She opened up the letter, the small neat script comprised a short note.

_Dear Melody,_

_You fell into my life so unexpectedly, before you came I had excepted my life as it was destined to be. You are the most beautiful, and unique, woman i have ever met and I hope you'll except this gift as a token of my affection. You are the music of my life, sweet Melody._

_Your Secret Admirer._

That was all the note said. She did not recognize the handwriting, but a quick charm over with her wand showed it was written by a quick quotes quill. Who ever wrote it did not want to be discovered easily. She set the letter inside her pocket, looking at the velvet box that sat in her lap. With shaky hands she undid the gold clasp of the box, opening the lid. Inside sat the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a simple gold chain with a beautiful emerald and diamond encrusted music note.

A huge smile appeared on her lips as she pulled the necklace out, slipping it on. She got up, admiring it in the mirror in the loo. "Whoever you are, you have exquisite taste" she said to no one in particular.

The sound that brought her out of her own thoughts about the necklace was the warning sound for the train. She ran out of the dormitory, grabbing her shrunken trunk on her way out. She ran as fast was she could to the train, knowing most of the students were still milling about on the platform.

She arrived at the platform wheezing and out of breath. "Mel! Where were you? You were supposed to meet me like ten minutes ago!" Narcissa snapped as she stormed over to Melody, who was just catching her breath. "God I need to work.." Melody was cut off by a very high pitched squeal. "Oh my god! What is that?!" Narcissa screamed excitedly, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from passing students. Melody looked a bit freaked out by the sudden noise, not sure what Narcissa was talking about.

"Cissa, what the bloody hell are you on about?" Melody asked, messaging her ears. She wasn't entirely sure humans were meant to hear that noise. "That!" Narcissa said, pointing at the necklace around Melody's neck. "Oh" she said laughing, lifting up the beautiful pendant for Narcissa to get a better look at. "I apparently have a secret admirer" Melody said with a bit of a smug smirk. It felt really good to be the object of someone's affections. "With exquisite taste, this is hand made! Very expensive. It's not something you would find in just any jewelry shop, it might even be custom ordered just for you!" Narcissa squealed again. This time Melody was sure humans weren't meant to hear that sound.

"Good lord woman, calm down!" Melody said laughing, grabbing her distracted friend by the arm and pulling her onto the train. "Let's find Lucius and Severus" Melody said, unaware of the piercing eyes watching her from one of the windows.


End file.
